Mi Ardiente Tentación
by FireMoonLigth
Summary: Tres simples reglas a seguir: 1.-No nombres. 2.-No preguntas personales. 3.-No lazos afectivos. Estas son las indicaciones que el desconocido le da a Momoko en su primer encuentro, pero ¿Para ambos será igual de simple seguirlas al pie de la letra?
1. Mi cumpleaños

Hola, ¿Qué tal? Bueno, este primer fic que publico, ya lo tenía en otra página, pero quise ponerlo aquí, no lo sé.

La verdad se trata de mi pareja favorita en este programa, Momoko y Brick, o los rojos, son mi pareja favorita, aunque eso no quita que tal vez ponga a las demás parejas. Probablemente más adelante.

Advertencias: Lemon, Universo Alterno, Drama, Romance.

D!PPGZ le pertenece a Yoko Kamio, míos son solo los personajes nuevos que verán aquí.

En fin sin más el primer capítulo.

* * *

**Mi Ardiente Tentación**

Tres simples reglas a seguir:  
1.- No nombres.  
2.- No preguntas personales.  
3.- No lazos afectivos.

Estas son las indicaciones que el desconocido le da a Momoko en su primer encuentro, pero ¿Para ambos será igual de simple seguirlas al pie de la letra?

.

.

.

.

.

Bajé del taxi, estaba lloviendo y corrí los pocos metros para entrar al edificio. El vigilante me saludó con una sonrisa, como siempre, que le devolví amable. Caminé al elevador y apreté el botón para subir, de inmediato se abrió la puerta y entré, toqué el botón del piso 5 y esperé con cierta impaciencia el llegar a mi destino. Se abrieron las puertas y rápidamente saqué las llaves de mi bolso, abrí y entré al departamento, miré el reloj y faltaba justo una hora para que Josh pasara por mí, así que de inmediato me metí al baño y me di una rápida ducha. Terminé de arreglarme justo 5 minutos antes de las 8, salí de la habitación y me senté en el sillón a esperarlo. Me di cuenta que el botón de la contestadora estaba en rojo y parpadeando, señal de que tenía un mensaje, así que lo presioné y escuché la dulce voz de novio.

_– ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Momo!, mi amor, no sabes cómo lamento no poder llevarte hoy a cenar, pero, es imprescindible para la empresa que cierre hoy este contrato, representa muchos millones y por más que le supliqué a Pedro que enviara a alguien más no quiso, me reitero que sólo yo podía convencer al cliente, te prometo que te lo recompensaré, recuerda que te amo._

Cerré los ojos resignada y dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, que inconveniente resulta que tu cumpleaños caiga en un martes y que la única persona que tienes cerca para celebrarlo tenga que cumplir con un compromiso laboral. Deseé en ese momento seguir viviendo con Alexandra, mi mejor amiga, al menos tendría compañía, entonces recordé que odiaba muchas cosas de su ciudad y además no tendría el magnífico empleo que ahora tenía que, aparte de disfrutar, me permite darme varios lujos.

Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, busqué en la alacena de abajo y encontré una botella de vodka a la mitad, la saqué y la coloqué en la mesa, abrí el refrigerador, saqué unos hielos, un jugo de naranja y de la alacena de arriba un vaso. Coloqué un par de hielos en éste, un poco de vodka y llené el vaso con el jugo. _"Feliz cumpleaños Momoko_", me dije y alcé mi vaso, como brindando con el aire, y le di un trago considerable.

Me senté en una silla del comedor y puse un poco de música, era mi cumpleaños número 23 y lo estaba celebrando sola, lo que orilló a que hiciera un recuento de mi vida, a decir verdad, la gran mayoría de mis cumpleaños habían sido aburridos, a excepción de número 21 que Josh me organizó una fiesta sorpresa. En general, mi vida era bastante monótona, centrada básicamente en mi trabajo y en mi novio, un importante corredor de bolsa que me dedicaba las pocas horas que su trabajo le permitía, en cuanto a amigas, sólo dos, una casada y la otra madre soltera, genial, no tenía opciones de con quién pasar este cumpleaños.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de esas cavilaciones, me levanté y tomé mi bolso que había dejado en el mueble junto a la puerta, empecé a buscarlo y entonces encontré con que entretenerme un rato, mi bolso era un completo desorden. Justo cuando tomé el celular dejé de sonar, era mi mamá, al menos este año lo recordó, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar a mi alocada madre, así que volví a sentarme en el comedor y me preparé otro vodka con jugo.

Vacié todo el contenido de mi bolso sobre la mesa, había un gran surtido, boletos de cine, notas de restaurantes, servilletas, mentas, plumas, labiales, tarjetas, así que empecé a seleccionar lo que podría servirme y lo que era basura. De pronto, una servilleta con algo escrito llamó mi atención, era un número de celular y una frase escrita debajo, _"Clave: ¿Estás libre esta noche?"_, entonces recordé la plática fortuita que había tenido con una chica en el baño de aquel bar al que fui con unos compañeros de la oficina tres semanas atrás. Ya con unas copas encima me quejé de la poca atención de mi novio, ella sacó una servilleta y anotó esos datos,_ "no te vas a arrepentir, sólo di la clave y entrarás al paraíso, el chico es un dios y te aseguro que te dejará sin sentido"._

Mire fijamente la servilleta, releí varias veces el número y la frase, era una locura, citar a un completo desconocido tan sólo por la inmensa soledad que sentía y, además con qué fines, no iríamos a cenar precisamente, esa chica me había dejado muy claras cuáles eran las habilidades de su "amigo", como lo llamó. ¿Y qué más daba hacer una locura en mi cumpleaños?, siempre he sido una chica muy correcta, ni siquiera me fui a los viajes escolares y siempre tenía las mejores calificaciones, nunca les había dado un dolor de cabeza a mis padres y mi jefe siempre alababa mi sentido de la responsabilidad, así que al diablo con todo, tenía derecho a divertirme, además ya estaba maquillada y arreglada.

Nerviosa tomé mi celular, digité los números, pero al momento de presionar el botón de llamar me acobardé y entonces terminé presionando el de colgar, repetí el mismo procedimiento varias veces mientras mi corazón se aceleraba con cada intento. Bebí el último trago de la bebida y me dio el valor que me faltaba, así que finalmente presioné el botón de llamar mientras sentía los latidos de mi corazón en la garganta y hasta podía escucharlos. Timbró una vez, dos, tres, pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, era martes y seguramente él tenía una vida y asuntos que atender, estaba por colgar cuando una hermosa voz aterciopelada me dijo _"hola"_, me quedé muda, mis manos sudaban y creo que todo mi cuerpo temblaba por los nervios,_ "hola"_, volvió a decir el extraño ahora con un tono más sensual.

* * *

A que ustedes no se imaginan quien es xD. Sé que es muy corto, pero mañana estaré actualizando esto, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta esta historia extraña :).

Saludos.


	2. ¿Estás libre esta noche?

Hola, aquí vuelvo y como prometí con el segundo capítulo :) Al parecer, nadie comento el capítulo anterior, own :-(. Bien, espero que este SÍ les guste, je aquí está el lemon.

Advertencias: Lemon, Universo Alterno, Drama, Romance.

D!PPGZ le pertenece a Yoko Kamio, míos son solo los personajes nuevos que verán aquí.

* * *

**Mi Ardiente Tentación**

.

.

.

"_Hola",_ volvió a decir el extraño ahora con un tono más sensual

– ¿Estás libre está noche? – dije atropelladamente cerrando los ojos como si él me estuviera viendo.

– Sí, ¿en dónde nos vemos? – respondió y casi pude asegurar que sonreía.

– No lo sé, tú dime – no iba a citarlo en mi departamento, alguien podría verlo.

– ¿Te queda cerca el Hotel Rose Imperial? – muy conveniente, cómo no se me ocurrió.

– Como a 20 minutos – dije no muy segura, no lo identificaba bien.

– Te veo en el lobby en media hora, ¿te parece bien?

– Sí, claro – con suerte si el tráfico me lo permitía.

– ¿Cómo te reconozco?

– Mido como 1.65, cabello largo pelirrojo, ojos rosas, piel blanca y traigo un vestido negro asimétrico de manga corta, que me llega debajo de la rodilla, y yo, ¿cómo te reconozco a ti?

– Simplemente lo sabrás, en media hora te veo.

Escuche el tun, tun, tun que indicaba que él había colgado primero. Metí lo indispensable a mi bolso, como un labial, mi monedero y mis llaves, tomé mi abrigo y salí prácticamente corriendo. Mientras bajaba por el ascensor pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era completamente insensato, una total locura, una cita en un hotel con un desconocido que igual y podría ser un psicópata. Pero ya lo había hecho y además mi número había quedado registrado en su celular, si no me aparecía seguramente me buscaría para reprocharme.

Tomé un taxi y le indiqué la dirección, exactamente 25 minutos después estaba yo cruzando la puerta del hotel, uno de cinco estrellas, por cierto, jamás me imaginé que ahí te alquilaran una habitación sólo por una noche. Tomé un gran respiro mientras caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, y, ¿si era una tomada de pelo?, ¿una broma?, la chica que me dio el teléfono sólo la había visto una vez en mi vida y por lo que recordaba ya estaba pasadita de copas. Definitivamente había perdido el juicio, estaba por salir del lugar cuando alguien susurró en mi oído.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – el sonido de su voz erizó mi piel.

Asentí con la cabeza, aquella intensa sensación que su aliento produjo en mi oreja no me permitió hablar y eso que todavía no me tocaba. Volteé y me encontré con el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás; alto, delgado, de piel blanca, ojos… extrañamente rojos muy penetrantes, cabello algo corto y pelirrojo desordenado y con una sonrisa cautivadora, vestía un traje negro impecable, en verdad era un dios. Me ofreció su brazo y nerviosa lo tomé. Caminamos en silencio al elevador. Subimos al piso 15 y recorrimos el pasillo hasta la última habitación. Deslizó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió, me dejó pasar primero, además de guapo olía exquisitamente. Entró detrás de mí, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta.

– ¿Cómo me contactaste? – preguntó mientras yo caminaba al centro de la habitación.

– Una… amiga me dio tu número – no consideré buena idea decirle la verdad.

– ¿Te explico las reglas? – dijo con un tono de solemnidad.

– No… sólo me dijo la clave. – respondí volteándome y encarándolo.

– Bien, regla número 1, no nombres, no me dirás el tuyo ni yo te diré el mío; regla número 2, no preguntas personales, nada que pueda dar indicios de quienes somos en realidad, ¿entendido?

– Sí, no nombres, no preguntas personales – repetí como si fuera una alumna.

Se acercó a mí, mi corazón se disparó más de lo que ya estaba, me quitó el abrigo y comenzó a acariciarme un brazo con el dorso de su mano, como acto reflejo cerré los ojos, sentí como acariciaba el otro brazo con la yema de sus dedos, lo próximo que sentí fueron sus tibios labios recorriendo mi cuello mientras me sujetaba por la cintura, yo subí mis manos por su pecho y lo abracé por el cuello, estaba perdiéndome en sus caricias, ¿cómo era posible que un desconocido estuviera excitándome de esa manera?

Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda y bajo lentamente el cierre de mi vestido mientras sus labios subían por mi mentón hasta llegar a los míos, me besó despacio y suavemente, yo correspondí un tanto frenética, me estaban matando sus caricias y había deseado, como nunca antes, sentir su boca unida a la mía.  
Le quité el saco y lo tiré en el suelo, él comenzó a bajar lentamente mi vestido en tanto yo desabrochaba su camisa sin dejar de besarnos, el vestido cayó al suelo y yo levanté los pies para librarme completamente de él y lo aventé al igual que su camisa.

Entonces, él besó uno de mis hombros mientras sus manos desabrochaban el sostén y me lo quitaba por completo, besó uno de mis senos mientras acariciaba el otro con movimientos circulares, yo estaba ya jadeando y tenía mis manos enterradas en su cabello.  
Subió por mi cuello con besos cortos hasta volver a besarme en los labios y me dirigió hacia la cama, me tendió en ella y se colocó encima de mí, fue besando mi cuello nuevamente y siguió bajando por entre mis senos, continuó hacia mi ombligo y sentí como sus manos me quitaban la única prenda que me quedaba.  
Abrí la boca cuando sentí que besaba la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo, con las manos apreté el edredón y un fuerte gemido se me escapó que, incluso, me sorprendió, yo era del tipo silencioso en esas cuestiones, pero sus caricias me estaban enloqueciendo, de pronto sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada minúscula parte de mi cuerpo, estaba llegando al clímax, otro sonido escapó de mi boca y apreté aún más la colcha.

Mi respiración y mi pulso estaban a mil y trataba de controlarlos, vi como él se levantaba y terminaba de desnudarse, de su pantalón sacó un condón, le retiró la envoltura y se lo puso, al subirse a la cama acarició mis piernas con sus manos hasta llegar a la cadera, acarició mi pelvis y no sé qué botón encendió, pero sentí una fuerte necesidad de tenerlo dentro, así que abrí mis piernas y sentí como se introducía, me aferré a su espalda mientras él se movía constantemente besando alternadamente mis senos, jadeaba, pero, a decir verdad, mis gemidos eran los que inundaban la habitación, jamás había sentido lo que ahora estaba experimentando, aceleró sus movimientos mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos sobre la cama, pude ver completamente su rostro retorcido, mis manos subían y bajaban por su espalda mientras le suplicaba por más, sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y de pronto me envolvió una sensación totalmente desconocida y nueva para mí, era el éxtasis total, creo que hasta luces de colores pude ver.  
Se dejó caer rendido sobre mí, estábamos empapados en sudor.  
Cuando controló un poco su respiración, se acostó a mi lado, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, yo trataba de recobrar el aliento y el sentido de las cosas, entonces él se levantó de la cama.

– ¿Te vas ya? – pregunté casi con pánico.

– Sí – se dirigió al baño – pero tú puedes quedarte, la habitación ya está pagada – agregó.

– Espera… tú… – no supe como formular la pregunta para que no sonara personal.

– Regla número tres: no lazos afectivos – dijo y entró al baño.

¿Así que eso era todo? Sexo casual entre dos extraños, sin compromisos de ninguna índole, sin explicaciones ni interrogantes, sonaba sencillo y simple. Suspiré, sin duda alguna era el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida, sonriente y satisfecha abracé la almohada y me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Y aquí está el lemon, no sé si les guste, pero bueno... ¡Continuación mañana!

No olviden dejar sus reviews. Saludos a todos :-)


End file.
